The present invention relates to hospital beds. More particularly, the present invention permits a patient to be x-rayed while positioned on the bed.
It is known to provide hospital beds having a support surface that is transparent to x-rays so that x-rays of a patient""s upper body can be performed without removing the patient from the bed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,149.
According to the present invention, an apparatus is provided to couple rigid items to a patient support. The apparatus includes a patient support coupler and a holder. The patient support coupler is adapted to couple to the patient support and is made of a material having a coefficient of friction. The holder is coupled to the patient support coupler and is configured to receive and hold a rigid item. The holder includes a surface having a coefficient of friction that is less than the coefficient of friction of the patient support coupler.
In addition, according to the present invention, an apparatus is provided to couple rigid items to a patient support. The apparatus includes a patient support coupler adapted to couple to the patient support and a holder coupled to the patient support coupler. The holder is configured to receive and hold a rigid item and is made of a pliable material.
Further, according to the present invention, an apparatus is provided to couple rigid items to a patient support that includes a support surface. The apparatus includes a patient support coupler adapted to couple to the patient support and a holder coupled to the patient support coupler. The holder is configured to receive and hold a rigid item and is positioned on an upper surface of the support surface.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.